


The Trouble Maker

by Weebster_Tenny



Category: Blur, Gorillaz
Genre: Children, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychopaths In Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebster_Tenny/pseuds/Weebster_Tenny





	1. Chapter 1

"Tenny, come down stairs you have company!" Wataru yelled.

"Coming!" _My name is Tenny-- well_ _it's_ _actually Ashlynn. I go_ _by_ _the nickname Tenny because_ _I'm_ _named after my mother and..._ _let's_ _say that_ _we_ _don't_ _get along._ _I'm_ _13 and_ _I'm_ _the valedictorian_ _at_ _my_ _middle school. I live with_ _my_ _therapist_ _Wataru,_ _she's_ _the_ _granddaughter of  Satan. Crazy, right?_ _She's_ _really sweet,_ _you'd_ _easily mistaken her_ _for_ _a gift_ _from_ _heaven. She does push me over sometimes, and_ _I'm_ _known to have a short temper so_ _I_ _end up yelling and throwing stuff at her._

I come downstairs and it's a boy standing next to a middle aged man, who I'm assuming is his father.

"Tenny, this is Damon Albarn. He's the repair man's son. Take him upstairs and make him feel at home."

"Mhm, yeah. C'mon Damon, the quicker you get up here, the faster you can leave." I say while walking upstairs, Damon following behind me.

We make it to my room and walk over to my bed.

  
"Don't touch anything without my permission. I will not hesitate to beat you until you cry for help."

"O-Ok" Damon stutters.

\-- 10 minutes later --

"So-- Damon, tell me about yourself"

"Well I like rock bands such as Blink-182, Linkin Park, etc. I've always wanted to start my own band. I can play piano, I'm actually really good at it." Damon talk on and on about things he's interested in. I can't lie, we have a lot in common.

"Tell me something about you, Tenny."

"Well-- um... I'm from America, I moved to Essex to get away from my mother, I currently live with my therapist-- the lady you saw earlier. Um... I also like rock bands and I've always wanted to be a graphic designer or a photographer. I usually don't like telling people things about me because I'm afraid that I might say stuff about my past. That's pretty much all."

"Well you seem like a sweet girl Tenny. Can I um.. give you my number?" He asks.

"Yeah." We exchange numbers and we continue talking about our interest.

An hour or two later, Damon leaves since his father finished fixing our kitchen sink.

"So Tenny. How was he? I can tell you like him since I didn't hear a lot of yelling coming from your room." Wataru asks me, He eyes filling with curiosity.

"Okay... he was nice. We had a lot in common, what else do you want to know?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing. I advise not getting attached to him. You never know when he's going to leave you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out my room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Graphic images

**Smut Warning**

_2 years late_ r

"Babe, wake up. It's time to leave" Damon says, shaking me.

"Five more minutes Damon."

He sighs before leaving kisses down my neck, sucking on my sweet spot.

"Damon, cut it out."

He ignores me and unhooks my bra, He flips me over so I'm on my back and starts playing with my breast.

Damon sucks on my breast, nibbing on my nipples. By this time I'm fully awake and a moaning mess. (I have sensitive breast so this will hurt me in real life).

Damon starts to take off his boxers, along with my underwear, pressing his hard erection against my clit. Sliding himself into me afterwards.

  
He goes slow, teasing me, knowing I like it hard and rough. "D-daddy harder please"

Damon starts to thrust in and out of me, getting harder with every thrust.

  
"D-daddy I'm cumming"

"Cum for me baby girl"

Damon hits my g-spot, instantly making me cum. Damon cums after me and pulls out, laying next to me.

"T-that was amazing." I say.

"Are you on the pill, Ten?"

"Yes Damon, I'm on the pill."

"Okay get up you two we have to--- OH MY GOD." Graham yells, covering his eyes.

"GRAHAM GET THE FUCK OUT." Damon yells, covering the both of us up.

Graham runs out the room, screaming. _That was_ _fucking_ _embarrassing._

"Come on, let's get dressed babe."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_   
_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_   
_Don't know what you're expecting of me_   
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_   
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_   
_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_   
_Become so tired, so much more aware_   
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_   
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_   
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_   
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_   
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_   
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_   
_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_   
_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_   
_Become so tired, so much more aware_   
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_   
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know, I may end up failing too_   
_But I know, you were just like me_   
_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_   
_Become so tired, so much more aware_   
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_   
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_   
_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_   
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_   
_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

Numb by Linkin Park fades out on the radio. It's one of my favorite songs. It summarises all the feelings I've had over the years. Dealing with my mom and her abusive, possessive personality. She wants everyone to fit her 'perfect' family she always wanted, but when people don't act the way she likes, she yells, abuse people, etc.

I'm happy I'm far away from her.

"You okay, love?" Damon asks me, kissing my cheek.

"I'm fine, Damon." I say.

Damon holds on to my arm, laying his head on my shoulder and closing his eyes.

Damon's very clingy, I'm not sure if it's because I'm pregnant with his baby or he's afraid of losing me.

I found out I was pregnant this morning, after our sex session I started throwing up. Graham went to go get me a pregnacy test, it ended up coming out positive. All 10 of them.

(Also Dare came on RadioX and I'm S H O O K )

"Stop it mommy and daddy. You have all the time in the world to cuddle. Don't do it in the back of my car." Graham says.

"Yeah. Pretty sure Grammy doesn't want you wanking Damon off, Tenny." Jamie jokes.

"Jamie Hewlett. That's fucking disgusting." I say.

"Exactly it's disgusting. It's perfect for you guys. But please don't do it in the back of my car."

"Whatever"


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's POV**

Being 16 and already preparing to be a father is difficult. I don't want anything to happen to my beautiful Tenny and my child.

I don't want to know how it feels to lose them. That's why I'm going to propose to Tenny tonight.

~ 2 hours later ~

We make it to the Restaurant. It's small, modern and expensive. It also has a beautiful view. You can see the sun setting over the water.

"This is beautiful." Tenny says, kissing me.

"You want to know who else is beautiful?"

"Who?"

"You"

"God, that's so cheesy Damon." Tenny laughs.

"So since you're pregnant and we're going to be parents soon. I have something to ask you.."

I get down on one knee in front of her, pulling out a black box with a diamond ring inside of it.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Damon. I will marry you." She says while I slide the ring on her finger, she then jumps into my arms.

"I love you, Damon"

"I love you too Tenny."


	5. Chapter 5

**5 years later**

Damon and I have been married for five years. We also had a daughter named Megan.

We're currently in the car, heading to Manchester, listening to Bless This Acid House by Kasabian.

It's 1 am. We're halfway there. About twenty minutes away.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Megan asks me.

"We're twenty minutes away. We'll be there before you know it. Go to sleep, we have a lot to do when the sun rises." I say. I was wrong.

Ten minutes after Megan goes to sleep, a car hits the side of our car, making the car flip over.

I end up blacking out and waking up inside a hospital.

I turn my head to see Damon next to me, sleeping. He has a few cuts on his face, but he's in good condition.

Me, on the other hand, has a broken arm. I look around the room, trying to find Megan. After no luck, I wake Damon up.

"Damon. Where's Megan?!" I yell.

He wakes up as the nurse walks in.

"Good, Miss Albarn you're awake." She says.

"Where's my fucking daughter?!" I cry.

"I'm sorry. She died in the car accident."

_No no no. She_ _can't_ _be dead._ _She's_ _only five. She has her whole life ahead of her._

"Tenny...." Damon says. I look up at him to see him crying. I can't believe this is happening. Why us?

~ 7 months later ~

Our marriage has been falling apart ever since Megan passed away. Her funeral was two months ago.

Damon's been very distant. I left to see  Monica back in Japan. I'm coming home early to surprise Damon.

Walking to the front door, I see someone else's car parked out front. _Maybe Graham_ _got_ _a new car._

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I heard female moans coming from upstairs.

" _D-Damon fuck....harder"_

I run up the stairs and open up the bedroom door to see Damon fucking another girl in our bed.

"How could you?!" *Slap* "I thought you loved me." I yell at him.

He holds his cheek, pulling out of the girl as she grabs her clothes and runs out the house.

I grab my suitcase and start to pack my stuff.

"Don't do this...." He says, grabbing my arm.

"GET OFF OF ME DAMON. YOU'VE HURT ME ENOUGH. I KNEW THIS WAS A MISTAKE. I KNEW YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME. I... I'm so stupid." Tears fill my eyes as I fall to the floor.

"Please I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. Just forgive me."

I look at him. My bestfriend... my lover... my husband... my ex-husband.

"Fine. I'll forgive you. We can be _just friends._ Why? Because I'm divorcing you. Goodbye Damon." I grab my suitcase and get in my car, pulling out the driveway and leaving the place I use to call home.


	6. Chapter 6

~ 10 months later ~

Damon and Jamie have been making a band with some guy named Murdoc Niccals.

Jamie called me yesterday and told me to pack my bags and go to Kong to keep an eye out on everyone, make sure they don't kill each other.

I knock in the front door and seconds later, a young boy opened the door. He was about 6ft tall, He had azure hair, black eyes and he was missing his two front teeth.

"Hello, Luv. Meh names 2D. I'm guessing you're Tenny?" He holds his hand out towards me, to shake.

"Yes, I'm Tenny. I don't do handshakes, kid." He pulls his hand back and scratches the back of his head.

"S-sorry. Come in, I'll show you to your room." 2D walks me down the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

When we get up the stairs he leads me to the room at the end of the hallway and opens the door.

"Here's where you'll be staying. Let me take your bags."

"No. Keep your hands off my shit. I'm an independent woman, I don't need your help." I snap at him.

"O-okay. I'll just uh... be in my room, it's right here. Call me if you need me." He says, pointing to the room next to mine.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye." I say as I slam my door in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tenny, dinners ready." Russel says, knocking on my door.

"Ugh, go away. I'll eat later." I throw my pillow at the door.

"Sorry, Ten. Damon told me to make sure you eat when everyone else does. So we can keep an eye on you." Russel opens the door and throws me over his shoulder.

"Uuugh fuck you Russel. Let me die in peace." I cry.

Russel sits me down at the dining table. In front of me is uncooked salmon and rice.

"The fuck is this shit?!" I yell.

"It's called food. You need to try some, luv" Murdoc laughs.

I jump on top of Murdoc and punch the fuck out of him. "An eating disorder isn't fucking something to joke about you green bastard!" I yell.

Russel pulls me off of Murdoc. "Maaaybe I should've left you in your room" 2D stands up and runs to his room.

 _Fucking pussy._ I thought.

"Control your fuckin temper bitch" Murdoc yells.

"Oh go fuck yourself." I snap at him.

"You just need a little dick in your life. Maybe you'll give birth to another child and this one won't die." Murdoc grabs a bottle of rum.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

I grab a chair and smacks Murdoc in the face with it. He falls on the ground and I grab a knife from out of the cabinet and sit on Murdoc.

"What're you gonna do? Stab me?" Murdoc says.

I nod and attempt to stab him in his forearm. Murdoc takes the knife and stand me multiple times in the chest. My eyelids get heavy an----

"Tenny! Wake up darling, dinner's ready. We ordered pizza." Russel says.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I respond.

What a dream.....


	8. Chapter 8

**2 years later**

"Happy birthday Lana and Kana." Stu hugged our daughters.

Gorillaz had took a break a year ago and Stu and I had settled down and started a family.

We have twin girls, Lana and Kana Pot.

They're the most beautiful girls I've ever layed eyes on.

Noodle lives with me and Stu, since I'm the one who has custody over her since our adoptive mom died and our sister became a serial killer.

**2 more years later**

Recording the Demon Dayz album was really fun.

Besides the fact that Damon had bribed me to sing in All Alone.

Never forgiving that bastard for that.

2D and I had another little girl named Chloé last year.

She's a massive trouble maker and she likes to beat on Damon.

The other day, she smashed Murdoc's bottle of rum in his face. He had to get stitches.

**10 years later**

Yesterday Kana brought a boy named River Pheonix home.

He seems like a nice kid, but something seemed off about him.

She tried telling me that he got beaten up, but he smells like weed and acohal.

**2 years later**

"You're pregnant?!" Stu yells at Kana.

"Dad, I'm s-so sorry. Don't make me abort it." She cries.

Stu looks at me and back at Kana.

If he makes her abort it, I'm hurting him. He knows I'm against abortions.

"Who's the father?" I ask her.

"River's the father."

**October 31st, 2017**

Today is Noodles birthday and River's death anniversary.

He died almost 20 years ago of a drug overdose.

River was an amazing father and actor. He wanted to start a band and watch his kids grow up, graduate from college, walk his daughter down the asle.

But he couldn't do that. He died at such a young age. 21 and had his whole life ahead of him.

River and Kana had 4 kids, Ben, Jack, Luke and Jessica.

She got remarried to Andy Hemmings when Luke and Jessica were in middle school.

Luke grew up and became Luke Hemmings, lead singer of the band 5SOS.


End file.
